


Dont Kiss My Boyfriend

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Had a head cannon and couldn't stop it. As always, shout out to monwinn! Your amazing <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hemsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsworth/gifts).



> I love the idea of Alex and or Lena being bffs with Winn so they can all brag about there awesome partners or frustrating aliens depending on the day :)

"So Kara, how was work?" Mon tries awkwardly, knowing his usual pick up lines and flirting would not have the same effect on the Kryptonian as it would on a fellow Daxamite or human. 

"Umm...Ok, I guess. How about you?" She answers back just as awkwardly, not really sure about how this came to pass. 

It was never this uncomfortable talking to him at the DEO after the first few weeks. Winn, Alex and the seemingly endless questions about his new home had filled the void but now. Nothing. Mon was cured, Kara didn't have to be Supergirl for the day and their friends had encouraged them to move forward. So they did, together. But somehow it felt wrong. Attempting to settle into a more comfortable conversation, the aliens attempt to trade stories from their respective planets and soon the tone becomes lighter. By the end of the evening, Kara doesn't feel disappointed for going out with Mon, but the feeling that something was missing still remains. 

At the end of the night, before deciding to part their separate ways outside, Mon tries one more final gambit. Slowly moving in, Mon moves to lean down slightly to kiss the Kryptonian when he sees a flash of stunning blue eyes and the disarming smile that had distracted him daily. Winn. With another woman.

The alien briefly sees red, unable to understand the uncomfortable feeling in his chest as he pulls away from Kara suddenly , Kara frowning until she follows his gaze and her face shows the same hurt and shock written across her face matches his own. Winn puts his arm around the woman and they both laugh loudly from what Kara can hear. 

Then, the woman turns around to grab Winn's hand, only to be revealed as Lena Luthor. Walking with Winn Schott Jr, on what looked to be a date. Kara feels sick and both aliens pay for their drinks and take their leave. Both of them know that Mon needs to return to the DEO, but Kara holds up her hand. 

"I won't tell if you don't." Kara says seriously and Mon nods as well, following the laughing couple at a safe distance.

Arriving at Lena's penthouse, Kara and Mon are relieved to see Winn see her off, but as soon as Lena's door opens, Winn is pulled by the front of his shirt through the door and another round of giggles and movements against a wall then the sound of the door shutting breaks Kara's heart. Suddenly Mon takes of with a large leap and the sound of crumbling brick could be heard in the background. Unable to quench her curiosity, Kara flies carefully to the penthouse and peeks in the window. Seeing two half empty wine glasses, a discarded tie and a women's blouse strewn across a lush leather couch, Kara's heart sinks and she slowly flies back to the DEO with a heavy heart. 

The next morning - 

Going into the DEO with a happy grin was his first mistake. Kara looks at him with sadness and a slight amount of anger while Mon stalks off angrily. His second mistake was asking his best friend what's wrong apparently. 

"Did date night not go well?" Winn asks gently, not wanting to upset the superhero further, but it seems to just enrage her further. 

"Not exactly. How was yours?" She questions with a slight edge to her voice and Winn looks at her with a mix of confusion and horror. 

"What do you mean?" Before Kara can answer an alert goes to let him know it was time to train Mon and she takes off towards Alex, cape and curls fluttering behind her. 

Ok then....Winn thinks to himself as he heads to the training room, just in time to arrive to see Mon start without him. Walking into the room, Winn attempts a wave that the alien ignores and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it wounds him slightly but he keeps up an impassive face, unwilling to let the moody aliens bring him down. 

Mon suddenly stops and looks at Winn as if deciding something and immediately moves to the weights, effortlessly lifting them above his head while locking eyes with Winn. The technician is still confused but starts to record the data for a few minutes until Mon moves on to the next task of shattering a larger concrete block, still intently gazing at the tech genius. 

"Ok...Good job Mon, it looks like your getting stronger the more time you spend in the sun like Kara. Maybe you'll even be able to fly after all." He says happily and Mon smiles briefly until Winn's phone goes off.

After preparing Mon for the treadmill, he hooks up the heart monitor and the other measuring equipment to feed into the tablet and checks his phone with a beaming smile, quickly typing something back before shoving his phone back in his pocket. Mon's speed seems to increase and Winn nods approvingly at the Daxamite, while adding additional data to his report. Too soon for Mon however, Winn is finished compiling his results and is about to say goodbye to the Daxamite when a strong pair of arms pin him to the wall.

"Who is she?" Mon demands, looking pleadingly into Winn's startled blue eyes but the human just looks at him in confusion.

"Who are you talking about? Let me go!" Winn responds angrily and the Daxamite realizes their position and backs away slowly, eyes still full of questions and hurt.

"Listen Mon, I don't know what happened between you and Kara last night, but keep me out of it. I'm not with Kara, you are and what ever is going on between you two, keep me out of it. Its your business, and you and Kara can stay out of mine." Winn angrily stalks off and Mon watches him leave with a mix of hurt and confusion, not understanding why Winn's dismissal hurt so deeply. He really needed to talk to Kara. 

Meanwhile at L Corp, Kara speeds past Lena's secretary until she is in front of the business woman's desk, Lena's chair turned facing away from Kara while she watches National City's skyline. Laughing into the phone and discussing meeting on Friday night at a bar called the Rogues, Kara's heart sinks but she is to curious to know who could make her as happy as she was. From the phone, she can hear a familiar male voice. Winn. Before Lena can even finish her sentence, the Kryptonian is gone and Lena sighs. 

"Winn, I think we made someone jealous." Lena questions to Winn over the phone.

"Yea...We probably interrupted their date, Kara doesn't seem to be too happy with me. Neither is Mike for that matter.' He responds with a low frustrated tone and Lena smirks. 

"Maybe for different reasons than you think. I have more business to attend to this evening, so I will speak to you later. See you tomorrow at the usual spot." Winn agrees and they both hang up, trying to decode both of the aliens motives.

At the DEO

Another block shatters in the training room, nearly coating the aliens in a think grey dust until Kara puts her hand on Mon's shoulder to get him to stop. 

"Mon! That's not going to help!" Kara chides, despite feeling a similar frustration as well.

"Then what will? I ... Why does it hurt when I think about it?" Mon pleads for answers, crushing pieces of concrete in his hands. 

"It hurts you to think about Lena?" Kara questions half in anger and half in suspicion. 

"No!" He responds vehemently, looking down at his now dust covered hands.

He continues so softly that if Kara didn't have super hearing she wouldn't have caught it. 

"It hurts to think about Winn ....With her." Mon looks down angrily again at the concrete, as if it was the cause of all the issues, but Kara startles in surprise. 

"He's ... Winn. He's supposed to be here with me now." Mon finishes sadly and Kara looks at her ...friend with sympathy and understanding.

Maybe date night between them had been a worse idea than they originally thought. 

But that didn't mean they couldn't 'accidentally' crash Winn and Lena's. 

"Come on Mon, lets get a drink. I have a feeling I know where to go." Even the thought of the bar makes him think of Winn, Mon comes along so comforting yet tantalizing scent of Winn doesn't follow him around the DEO. 

At The Rogues

"To unrequited love!" Both Winn and Lena chorus drunkenly, happily being able to relax in a place that would not judge them by their family names. Nearly slamming their shot glasses together, at first both humans miss the sight their alien companions attempt to enter the bar before lining up another shot. 

"This isn't the place for pretty things like you kids!" The bouncer outside smugly calls out and Winn and Lena turn around to giggle at the sight until they catch sight of their companions. 

"Kara? Mike?" Winn looks at the pair in surprise and Lena waves them over. 

"Mark? It's ok, there with us. You can let them in." The bouncer smirks knowingly at the tipsy pair and gives them a wink before allowing the confused aliens through. Cautiously approaching the table in what looked to be a dimly lit dive of a bar, with the tech genius' looking as if they belonged. 

"So guys ... Is this what this is about, me hanging out at a rogues bar?" Even Lena rolls her eyes and Mon quickly sits beside Winn, separating him and Lena while Kara sits beside the amused CEO. 

"No...We just wanted to know what-" Winn raises his eyebrow in question and Kara stops rambling. 

"It's not like were interrupting YOUR date night?" Mon gives Winn a hurt look and Kara looks down in embarrassment. 

"We weren't trying to interrupt, we were just curious how you guys started ... You know..." Winn and Lena both smirk while the Daxamite looks scandalized, muttering something along the lines of 'sweet innocent Winn" when Winn finally speaks up. 

"We've both been coming here for years, but since I got my new job, I started coming on Fridays after night shift." He implies and Lena nods, continuing on.

"We both wanted to unwind with someone that can look past our family legacy and last name. After a few drinks and trading tech ideas, we decided to spend more time together and we became close. Seems like a logical choice." Lena smiles and takes a sip of her drink while Mon looks longingly at Winn's. 

Handing over the drink to the disgruntled alien, Mon brightens visibly before Winn's gaze settles on Kara. 

"What happened on your guys date?" Winn asks in a neutral tone, not wanting to have both aliens mad at him again.

"We're not on a date!" Mon and Kara explain, and Winn raises an eyebrow again. 

"Really? What happened last time?" Both Lena and Winn move slightly closer in anticipation and Kara blushes brightly. 

"We went out for drinks and then ... We saw ... You two. Together." Mon spits out and Kara winces as the shot glass in his hands cracks slightly. 

"So, why would that ruin your date?" Winn asks with a small tilt of his head and Lena smiles sweetly. 

"You mean when I took Winn home last night?" Lena questions the Daxamite and he glares darkly at the woman sitting beside him. 

"Yes!" The man nearly growls and Kara puts her hand on his shoulder, giving him a discreet shove. 

Winn looks as furious as Mon does at the moment while Kara just looks at the smiling Lena shyly in apology. 

"Why is that any of your business? You were out with Kara, it doesn't matter who I go home with!" Winn nearly shouts.

Even Lena looks startled by the outburst and after a moment of hesitation she gently takes Kara by the hand and leads her out into the street, thankfully nearly empty at this hour. 

"Kara? Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Lena asks softly, a surprising amount of venerability showing through. 

"I.. Lena .. You and Winn.." Kara starts off and Lena laughs softly, bringing her slightly closer and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Winn and I are friends. We just wanted someone else who could understand being gifted with intelligence and being cursed from where it came from and how are families have used it. I would be what's called his 'gay best friend' anyways. Winn says I'm not his only one though." She finishes with a nearly self depreciating laugh. 

"Oh... Oh!" Kara starts out awkwardly and Lena looks down, disappointed at her lackluster reaction. 

After a moment of hesitation however, Kara knows she has to act. 

"I've always been better at doing than talking .." Kara quickly breathes out before pulling Lena close and gently pressing their lips together for the first time, both of them promising that it would not be the last. 

Inside The Rogues Bar

"What is with you! I'm allowed to have friends!" Mon's head snaps up immediately and he gives Winn a nearly pleading look. 

"Friends?" Mon questions hopefully.

"Is that what this is about, you don't want me to have other friends?" Winn questions confused by the Daxamite. 

"No! You can have friends but... It hurt when I saw you with Lena and I... I don't want to feel like that again. I thought I wanted Kara but I..I need you Winn." He finishes quietly and Winn looks at him with disbelief.

"You were jealous?" Winn questions slowly still processing the rest of Mon's confession.

"More than that." Mon looks at him seriously and Winn is still to stunned for words, shock written all over his face. 

Mon takes his silence as rejection, giving him one last look before getting up slowly and Winn pulls him back down with surprising strength and leans forward to cup his cheek and gently gets Mon to look him in the eyes.

"I never thought you'd ever feel the same." He nearly whispers and slowly leans forward giving Mon the chance to back away.

Mon looks at his favourite human in shock for a moment before enthusiastically pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Mon breaks away to let Winn breathe for a moment before lifting him into his arms and joining their lips briefly for a moment. 

"Let's get out of here, your place or mine?" He whispers in a seductive tone. 

"Considering you live at the DEO, I'd say mine." Winn chuckles, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

"Good thing I don't live too far. Let's go." And for once the Daxamite is happy to follow orders.


End file.
